Reason to live
by Just-Addict
Summary: "Tu ne sais imaginer le fait que je puisse ressentir des sentiments a ton égard a présent, mais ceci est la pure vérité : j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi que je ne sais expliquer." Kol est seul, confronté a ses sentiments pour la jolie blondie : qui est trop loin de lui pour combler sa solitude. OS très court, venez lire et enjoy! -je suis nule pour résumer.


_**Bonjour a vous tous ! ****  
**_

_**Après m'être inscrite depuis... Euh je sais plus trop.. **_

_**Mais je poste enfin ma première story qui est un OS parlant principalement d'un de mes couples favoris : Kol et Caroline -qui est juste après Klaroline.**_

_**Pour finir, bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :)**_

* * *

Kol Mickealson, ce vampire de plus de deux cent siècles pourrait être parfaitement qualifier de : personne sadique sans aucune pitié, sans âme, arrogant, enfantin, lunatique et tant d'autres adjectifs abjects. Au fond, ce n'est certainement pas faux, peut-être n'as t-il aucune empathie lorsqu'il arrache le coeur de ses victimes, où qu'il les vide de leurs sang. Peut-être n'as t-il simplement aucuns remords de ses actes ? Peut-être est-il seulement un brebis égaré ? Kol, le plus jeune des Mickealson, sortant a peine du cercueil dans lequel il a été enfermé un petit siècle n'est pas seulement un monstre, c'est un Originel, l'un des premiers vampires a avoir existé. Et pourtant, étant l'un des vampires les plus puissant, ne devrait-il pas être en train de batifoler a droite et a gauche ? Ne devrait-il pas être autre part qu'a Denver ? Il ne devrait pas être en compagnie d'un Gilbert, et pourtant...

Il était coincé a Denver, obligé de surveiller ce même Gilbert.

Il était allongé sur ce qui lui servait de lit momentanément et réfléchissait a tant de choses en même temps, mais surtout a Caroline. Cette blonde paralysait son esprit, elle était le centre de ses pensées. Car cette blonde... Était la seule, qui détenait son cœur, son vrai.

FLASH-BACK

Un jeune brun, la bouche encore plein de sang frais, s'isolait dans la nuit obscur. Loin de tout ce raffut, loin de toute cette horreur, loin de tout. Il avait encore en tête le visage de sa victime, qui l'avait suppliée de ne pas le tuer, qui l'avait suppliée de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle ne dirait rien sur son secret et tout ce qu'il en suit. Mais il avait eu trop soif cette fois-ci et avait craqué.

Et le voilà recroquevillé sur lui-même, adossé contre ce mur délabré. Kol Mickealson, devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang, se sentait seul et désemparé. Le sang se répandait toujours sur son menton et gouttait lentement sur le sol froid et glacial. _Je veux mourir,_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le vampire. D'un seul coup, au moment où il était a la limite de s'arracher son propre cœur, une humaine entra dans la vielle pièce. Il se déplaça a vitesse vampirique et plaqua violemment l'individu au sol. Il remarqua, seulement trop tard, que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était **Caroline Forbes**.

D'ailleurs, c'était elle l'amour de sa vie. Il l'avait toujours aimé, depuis son enfance, il l'avait toujours admirer de loin sans arriver a lui parler de près. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il était immortel, maintenant que plus rien ne l'arrêtait, il pourrait lui parler. Il le devait.

- Bonsoir Caroline. C'est dangereux par ici... Tu ne devrais pas être là.

- En effet, je ne devrais pas être là, ajouta t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le liquide rouge qui goutait rapidement sur son visage.

Il ne s'essuya pas la bouche pour autant. Non, il caressa doucement la joue de la blonde effrayée du bout de ses doigts et effleura ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir ni que faire. Allait-il la tuer ? Ou allait-il la garder pour faire d'elle sa captive en la torturant ? Ou allait-il simplement, la regarder comme cela jusqu'à qu'elle craque ? Tant d'idées lui traversaient l'esprit mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient convenir a la situation. Non il ne la tuerait pas, si il le voulait, son sang ne coulerait certainement pas en ce moment même dans ses veines. Elle essaya de se débattre mais rien a faire, il la tenait fermement et semblait simplement l'admirer. Alors, dans un geste incohérant, elle se rapprocha de son visage, comme pour le séduire, ce qui ne marcha pas. Kol était un vampire, pas dupe et encore moins débile : il voyait bien clair dans son jeu.

- Tu m'ignore quand je suis un humain et lorsque ta vie en dépends tu ose essayer me séduire ?

Elle voulait baisser le regard et se fondre dans le néant de l'univers pour disparaître, loin de Kol. Loin de celui qui la faisait trembler comme une feuille a cet instant précis. Mais quelque chose la fascinait dans les yeux du vampire, la lueur qui y résidait faisait chavirer son cœur.

- Tu tremble, Caroline ?

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus contenir la rage qui lui transperçait l'âme, elle pleura tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Mais Kol resta de marbre, le doigt figé sur la joue de la blonde. A chaque mouvement, Caroline gémissait légèrement. Au fond d'elle, tout se confondait. L'amour qu'elle lui portait secrètement, la haine sans nom qu'elle portait a son égard et enfin, la pensée qu'elle aussi devienne un vampire s'accrocha a son désespoir et lui décrocha une once d'espoir. Ce que l'originel remarqua aussitôt. Il releva la jeune fille en la plaquant cette fois contre le mur, pour une positon plus intime.

Les jambes de Caroline étaient placés autour des hanches du vampire et ses deux mains était placer dans le creux de la nuque du brun. Il descendit ses deux mains vers les reins de la jeune fille, qui semblait plus gênée que choquée. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle serait un jour dans une telle position avec ce Kol Mickealson, elle en aurait sûrement rit. Mais là...

Tout était différent.

-Tu sais Caroline, j'ai rêvé d'un moment comme tel toute ma vie. Et même lorsque ma folie prendre le dessus, j'en rêve encore.

- Ne me tue pas... Je...

Et, doucement, vraiment lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Et soudainement, il captura ses lèvres tendrement. Qui aurait pensé, que Kol avait un cœur sous cette apparence de serial killer ? Dans tout les cas, la jeune humaine, ne comprenait pas son acte, elle venait de prolonger le baiser du vampire. Quand la blonde se détacha enfin de cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle quelques minutes avant, il lui susura dans l'oreille « _Happy Birthday, Caroline _» en se reculant lentement, tout en remettant la blonde dans sa position initiale : debout contre le mur, pas très loin du brun. Quand elle revint enfin a elle, un arrière goût de rouille s'imbibait peu a peu sur ses papilles : du sang. Celui de Kol. Mais au moment même où elle voulut s'empêcher de l'avaler, Caroline le sentit couler le long de son œsophage.

Trop tard.

- Merci... Je suppose.

Il eut un blanc, un silence qui faisait douter Caroline de sa vie. Et dire que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vue Kol humain, elle l'avait ignorée. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, au contraire, son visage angélique la faisait rêver chaque soirs en secrets. Simplement, pour une raison inconnue, il la térifiait. Même un simple contact faisait vibrer tout son corps, la faisait frémir soudainement.  
Et contre toute attente, il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, a nouveau. Il n'étaient pas aussi proche que la dernière fois, mais assez pour qu'elle sente son souffle se plaquer contre ses lèvres. « _Je vais mourir _», se disait Caroline, totalement effrayée.

- Si tu savais a quel point j'aimerais rester a tes côté pour l'éternité. Tu ne sais imaginer le fait que je puisse ressentir des sentiments a ton égard a présent, maintenant que m'as vu dans cet état, mais ceci est la pure vérité : j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi que je ne sais expliquer, car je sens mon cœur faire des bonds a chaque fois que j'entrevois ton visage d'ange. Et j'aimerais, de tout mon être, rester ici avec toi. Mais cela m'est impossible car... Je dois partir et tu me vois navré de t'annoncer, que tu dois mourir... Si je ne le fait pas, mon frère Elijah ou ma sœur le feras. Je préfère que tu meurt de ma main, plutôt que de savoir qu'un membre de ma famille t'aurait torturé avant de t'arracher le cœur, _il marqua une pause en contemplant l'expression du visage de Caroline_, adieu, mon ange.

Et il lui cassa la nuque, sous une dernière caresse.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Mais Jeremy entra au moment où les émotions refoulés de Kol apparurent, il s'approcha aussitôt du lit, apparemment inquiet. Le vampire se releva aussitôt et affichait une mine aussi enjoué que d'habitude, malgré le fait que quelques larmes continuent de couler surs ses joues d'ange.

- Kol, ça va ?

_Idiot_, pensa l'originel. Quelle question inutile, on nous la pose sans se préoccuper réellement de la réponse. Et si l'on réponds ? On ne fait rien, que peut-on faire ? Si il commençait a exprimer son manque de Caroline, si il déclarait a quel point l'odeur de la belle et douce vampire lui manquait, qu'allait-il faire ? La lui ramener ? Cette idée le fit tout de même sourire. L'imaginer affalée dans le lit en râlant pour diverse chose, le faisait agoniser de manque intérieurement. Il se releva tout de même de sa position, affichant maintenant une mine enjouée, même si le fait que quelques larmes encore tiède coulaient le long de sa joue, le trahissait.

- Jeremy, que fait-tu ici ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Kol ?

Un sourire se logea sur les lèvres de Kol, qui s'empêchait de le tuer sur place en lui arrachant le cœur. Il entendait encore la voix de son frère Klaus : _Devient son ami, ne le tue surtout pas._

Il se contenta de serrer les poings et de sourire légèrement en penchant la tête. Si l'hybride ne lui avait pas exigé que ce Gilbert reste en vie, ce dernier serait déjà vidé de son sang.

- Je repose la question. Tu fait quoi ici ?

- Tu pleures Kol...

Il respira un coup avant de se lever du lit. Cet humain commençait sérieusement a l'ennuyer. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'hypnotisa : _Laisse moi seul, reviens demain et oublie que tu es venu et tout ce que tu a vu, compris ?_

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla en le saluant de la main. Kol était maintenant isolé, dans ce petit apartement miteux. Loin de Caroline. Loin de celle qui l'aimait.

Loin de celle qui l'empêche de mourir.

Il retourna dans son lit a se morfondre. Mais pourquoi pleurer autant le sort de cette fille ? Il resta figé sur son lit un moment, sans rien dire, laissant le silence l'écraser. Puis, pris d'une soif insoutenable, il se leva et s'approcha du frigo pour en sortir des poches de sang. Il les vida d'une traite, sans vraiment prendre de plaisir a les boire, laissant seulement le liquide rouge couler le long de son œsophage. Un peu de sang s'échappait de sa bouche, mais a quoi bon, personne ne viendrait le voir. Ni demain, ni la semaine prochaine, ni le mois prochain, personne. Puis, il partit dans son lit essuyer ses larmes, se jurant de retrouver vite Caroline, où qu'elle soit.

Il ne s'endormit pas, se contenta seulement de rêvasser les yeux ouverts de l'époque où lui et Caroline ne faisait qu'un. De ce temps, où seul ne pas l'avoir a ses côtés le souciait et peu à peu, un plaisir étrange lui montait a la tête. L'extase prenait sur le manque de voir sa bien aimée et ainsi,_ il s'imaginait enfin pouvoir la revoir._


End file.
